Minecraft Origins
by Unibolt
Summary: Ezio is just another user/player in the world, the usual, slaying monsters, animals. Protecting Villagers, mining and fighting. This all changes and may change his life, forever. From just an ordinary guy, to a brand new hero. Join Ezio on his biggest and first ever adventure!
1. Chapter 1 - Ezio the Hero

**This is my first ever fanfic, please leave positive reviews. I tried my best and put a lot of effort into this story, I hope you enjoy. Minecraft is by Mojang AB and all of its creators and distributors. Minecraft is one of my favorite games all of time, I have PC, PE, and the 360 Edition. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm Ezio, I live in the overworld, you may think its easy and peaceful, its not. I live far away from a village a few miles away. I collect many items to keep me alive, or useful tools in this case. I slay animals to get their meat and resources.

Every night, baddies or monsters you would say are always out chasing me. But sometimes I've got the guts. Slaying the undead is a bit easy, but Creepers. That's a problem. You see, creepers are cool, but the're also dangerous. They can possibly injure me in one boom.

I write in my journal sometimes, and no, it's NOT a diary. Sometimes personal stuff, but its mostly good to make one, for the future. I want to make a story, a legacy or something like that.

I've always wondered, there are many legends, even people before me who wondered out in the open. There's one problem though, I'm alone. There's no one to communicate with, or at least I haven't met anyone. I've read that there were three dimensions, I wish I could go to them but I'm not prepared yet. I need to be prepared, I won sixty-four diamonds once as a prize. They're very valuable to me. I keep them in a large chest so no one can find them, or touch them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bought

I walk towards the village and went to the verge. I collect and earn emeralds, they're for trading. They're like the currency here and its important to have some. I walked over to the potions shop, a small shack that sells potions and medicine.

''Eh, what do you want?'' said the merchant as he made a quirky look.

''I want the splash potion of swiftness, ten of them.'' I replyed.

''That'll be fiffty emeralds.'' said the merchant as he seemed a bit surprised.

I hand over the emeralds and then walk towards home. It was a long walk indeed, but at least I got the splash potions. All I have to do as throw at myself so I can become fast, but there's a limited amount of time since the potions last for minutes. I walked toward my door and opened it, and quickly shut it.

I got to crafting and created a nice, long diamond sword. I then enchanted it to as high as possible, this was going to be my primary sword. Then I enchanted diamond armor. Fighting monsters and getting coal does pay off. Experience is awesome.

I quickly put the armor and the weapon in a large chest. I also crafted a bow made out iron, it was going to be a bit heavy, but its worth it.

I then went over to my bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

Rain poured hard and thunder was crackling and sounded like bombs, lightning zapped the ground and left it burning. The rain stopped the fire and soon there was panicking outside. It wasn't a usual night, something was wrong. Is someone messing with mother nature, or the weather matrix.

Squeals were heard and soon, it was known strange pig zombie creatures were walking and terrorizing the village. Then someone went out and slayed them. For it wasn't me. It was someone else...

I woke up, it smelled like smoke. I saw something or someone pounding on the door. It was a female. I dashed towards the door and opened it. There wasn't just a female, there was also another guy.

They came in and panted, as if it were they couldn't breathe. ''...Hello...'' the female said. ''My name is Christa...'' she said. ''...And... I'm Cher...'' said the guy.

This was VERY unexpected and offered them a bottle of water, luckily they accepted the offer and took the bottle of water. They regained their energy and sat down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparation

We all became best friends, finally I have people to talk to, I'm not a freak. I'm very happy now. Anyways, I put on all my enchanted armor and got out my enchanted sword. They told me there were zombie pig creatures who terrorized the village last night, I liked that village. It's time to get some revenge.

They've told me we were going to a dimension called the ''Nether'', They told me it was like a hell. I was scared a first when they told me, but its time to face my fears.

''Alright we've got the portal set up already, so tell us when your ready!'' said Christa as she smiled at me.

I blushed a little, but quickly hid my face from her. I'm not a love freak, but she seemed cute. I blushed more, but quickly turned around and said ''Wait! I have something to get, here some emeralds!''

''We won't be needing those, Ezio.'' Cher said.

I've already told them my name when they woke up again, anyways back to reality here. I was ready... I walked out the door with them and ran over to the Nether portal. It was time, I've never went into a portal before since like here is sometimes peaceful, except at night.

We all entered the portal at the same time and took a while to teleport.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nether

We entered the Nether and it was scary. There was lava, nether rack and all other red stuff.. They told me those zombie pig creatures are called ''Zombie pigmen''.

I then slayed one and it felt pretty good. I got a golden sword and it was worth it.

''Fear me zombie pigmen! For I will destroy all of you!'' I shouted out loud. I turned around and one of them slashed me, hard.

''Gaaaaah!'' I yelled

I saw some blood dripping down and I started running until I passed out. They carried me to a Nether fort. I was very unconsioucse and then I woke up, everything was blurry, I closed my eyes again and opened them, still blurry. I woke my eyes one more time and got up.

''We are at a Nether fort, you idiot.'' Cher said madly as he slapped me.

''Cher stop! He's 's unconscious, he doesn't know this place.'' Said Christa madly as she looked at Cher.

''I'm sorry guys, I just don't know what I'm doing here. What's my purpose.'' I said sorrowly.

''Ugh, it's okay.'' they both said and then smiled at me.

I then realized it was wrong slaying those zombie pigmen, because they march around with their golden swords. They won't attack you unless if you attack or kill one of their brethren. They're like a tribe or something. They roam around the Nether. Now, one of the big problems were Ghasts. They squeal and they're very annoying. White ghost jellyfish that shoot huge fireballs at you.

Anyways, we walked and saw something approach us. The Nether leader itself. It was the Wither, a strong boss that controls and protects the Nether. He seemed very scary, his bones and all that. It was made out of Wither skeleton heads and soul sand. I guess its anyone or anything that died turned into soul sand, or just ashes.

I leaped and slashed its head, though it blew me away and the impact was strong. Cher and Christa both attacked it. Christa used her enchanted bow and Cher used his magic. I got up and slashed it once again, The Wither was like a ghast it shoots something that explodes on the ground or on you.

I slashed it again and went back, Cher used his fire magic at it. I gues Cher was a wizard or a sorcer or something like that. I leaped onto the Nether brick and slashed it once more. It got bigger and started to get even stronger, that means its almost going to die. We all did a triple attack and it exploded, the knockback was very strong.

The Nether was falling apart, we took some time and then got up and ran towards the portal. Luckily we got out of the Nether. Boom, the portal was gone. At least were back in the overworld.


	6. Chapter 6 - Aether

''Gaa-Oomph!'' I fell onto the ground.

I got back up, still conscious, just a little dizzy. We're back home. I needed some rest, we saw my house a few blocks away. Finally, time to rest and regen my health again. As I opened my door, I saw something falling down, I didn't know what it was. It became a little foggy, but the dark figure was getting closer, I smelled some smoke. I then saw it was a big ball of flame, I immidiately jumped back. The others were sleeping next to where the portal was, which has already disappeared. It was a big, blocky meteor, it demolished my home, I saw everything I owned engulfed by flames.

''No...'' I kneel down, as I were about to cry or something like that. ''...N-no...'' I repeat once I again. I got curious from where it came from. I quickly went over to Christa and Cher. ''Guys! My house is on fire!'' I shout out madly. ''Ezio...? You've got to be joking...'' Christa said. ''Pathetic.'' Cher said without giving emotion, or he doesn't really care.

A portal appeared behind me, I don't know how... But it better be important. Of course it was, I quickly went in... I didn't care... I was very curious, and I know someone needs my or our help. I'm not sure what they'll do, will they join me or not.

I teleported... To a place called the ''Aether'', it was like heaven because of clouds and gold and the nice, beautiful. Of course its go to be the opposite of the Nether. There was a monster flying in the air, a Wyvern. I leaped back and rapidly slashed it whenever it got close to me. I saw a bow and a few arrows on the ground and rapidly shot it. It was getting weaker and weaker, until I ran out of arrows.

Christa joined in and then shot it with her bow and arrows, Cher sent fire balls at it whenever it came close. I went and slashed it once again. It knocked me back with a flap of its long, pointy wings.

We kept attacking it and I remembered something. I have the splash potions of swiftness. I quickly ran place to place, to place to place. You get the point, I always got the chance to slash it ten to twenty times. It shot a fireball at me, it was another meteor, similar to the one I saw earlier. I quickly knocked back at it and the Wyvern exploded. We qucikly ran, the Aether wasn't going to explode or anthing, there doesn't seem to be a boss that would eventually attack us at any point.

We went into the portal and teleported back home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Alone

I went back to the overworld and sat down. Cher and Christa had something to say to me. I wondered what they were going to say, are they asking to continue traveling with me, are they going to stop being my friend. Whatever it was I just continued to sit down there and look at the night sky, the beautiful moon and the shiny stars.

''Ezio...'' Christa said looking at me sadly, is she sad I lost my home, I wonder if I'll live in the village with those lousy and active villagers. Opening and shutting doors were one of their main things to do in life. ''We have to go.'' Cher said he didn't really care. ''It's time for us to go seperate ways.'' they both said. ''You... You've got... t-to be kidding me...'' I said as I looked at both of them. I sighed and I guess they're right...

They both walked seperate paths and I just sat back down where I was sitting, thinking about the origins of life and the universe. I gazed up at the night sky and saw the beautiful moon and shiny stars once I again.

I saw something, a dark, shadowy figure. I wondered what it was. ''Euglorp'' it said, it had purple eyes. It was a shadowy figure with purple eyes, it was very tall. It teleported and then teleported back at me. I smiled for a minute, but then it grabbed a block of dirt and threw it at me, I jumped back and looked at it right in the eyes and slashed it. It was very mad and it started teleporting behind me. I turned around many times and then killed it. It was difficult and a bit scary.

I saw a orb, I picked it up and put it in my inventory, I then walked away, I didn't know where I was going. But I kept going and didn't stop. I was still on my journey, this whole time it was adventure...


	8. Chapter 8 - Destiny

**Got chapter 8 today, hope you enjoy it, hows the story so far? I'm not sure when I'll stop it, but this will be my biggest first fanfic ever! Thank you all for the support, I'll continue to work on this story, more chapters coming ahead.**

* * *

Mobs are starting to chase me, I start panting as I'm sweating. I stop for a moment to get some air and immidietaly start running again. They're onto me, I see one zombie pigman behind, I must of destroyed its home. But enough of the worrying, what happened, happened. There are no time reverses or whatever you call it.

I fall down and then crawl, I see there's a cliff up ahead, or a dead end. ''Oh... No..'' I say as I can barely speak. I'm getting closer to the cliff, I get back up and then stumble a little. A creeper was right next to me, the next thing I knew, it exploded. I was knocked front, I then realize that I'm in the air, falling down a cliff. I see some blue liquid, it must be the ocean! This is good, for I am not to die, nor drown.

I fall into the water as I was falling from a diving board. I fell down, I tried to get up, but it was pitch black down here. I drown, this must be the end...

I wake up, my vision is blurry, I close my eyes and open them again. I must be back on land, someone saved my life. I would've saved it myself, but it was too dark. I see the sun out the window. That means I'm in a house, I see a person, I can't quite make the figure. I rub my eyes and then I see the image of five people. They looked friendly, of course they were.

''Oh dear my! He has awaken!'' I hear a female voice yelling at the others. ''You're right! He's fine!'' said a male voice. ''We must inform everyone.'' I heard another male voice, but he had a british accent. I finally have the strength and energy to speak. ''Wh-where... Where... Am I...?'' I say a bit unconsciously. ''Why you are at the house of heroes and heroines.'' another female voice, she also has a british accent. What's up with the accents, well I can't complain, they are people and they are who they are.

''House.. Of Heroes?'' I say confused, they don't seem like heroes. They were all wearing normal clothes. But of course, I can't tell if they're lying or not. I believed them and smiled at all of them. I got up and looked around, the house was huge. But the name was weird, for me at least. I'm not sure about them, I think they didn't like the name either. I'm not sure where to go now, I'm lost in thought.

''What is you're name?'' said all of them, weird of how they would say that at the exact same time. ''I'm... Ezio..'' I said, respodning back to their question. ''Nice to meet you, Ezio, perhaps we shall introduce our selves.'' they all said. ''I'm Auxo.'' said a guy with a cape. ''I'm Belvis.'' said another guy. '''I'm Anna.'' said a female. ''And I'm Jewels!'' said another female. Okay now I know their names.

'You aren't from here, are you?'' said Auxo looking at me puzzled and curious. ''Umm... No, where am I though? I know this is the HoH but where are we exactly located?'' I asked. ''This... This is Mineola.'' said Belvis.'' ''This is the biggest city ever!'' said Anna. City... I've never been to a ''city'' before. I lived close to a village which was tiny, but city must be ten times bigger.

I knew, there must be some destiny for me here... Or something awaits me... Finally


	9. Chapter 9 - CraftOrigins

Still, I don't know what to do, I get up and walk out the door, Mineola was HUGE. I'd imagine many generations ago, or centuries, this once was a tiny village, maybe. I can't wonder this big city alone. I wondered if it got attacked by monsters and other dangerous stuff. I'd like to find that out. I go back into the house and they ask me a question. ''Ezio, would you like to be part of HoH?'' Auxo asked me, everyone was shaking their heads, which meant they did wanted me to join. I thought about it, I have no where to go and this may be a huge opportunity. I accepted their offers and everyone cheered. ''We haven't made up an official team name, would you like to help us out.'' I thought about it for a few minutes. Somehow memories came back to me. I used to craft stuff... Craft... That's it. I also like to relax and think about life and the universe... Origins... ''CraftOrigins!'' I said. Everyone turned silent and then cheered. ''Go, CraftOrigins!'' everyone said, agreeing on the name for the team.

CraftOrigins were going to be a team/group of five heroes. We're going to go on adventures and explore new things, even discover. I kept thinking and thinking... I was overthinking a bit so I stopped thinking about that and relaxed.

May the adventure await...


	10. Chapter 10 - Ready

**Finally added a nice looking cover, yes, it was made by me so its original. Chapter 10 is now out, awesome! Thank you all for your support and for being awesome. I take time to read other stories to seek inspiration and some ideas, not copying. I know this looks/feels a bit paced or done quick. Its taking me a week to create this, please be patient, oh and Merry Late Christmas! New Year is almost here and I may hurry up more, but I'll try to relax and take time to continue this story and make it as awesome as possible! Enjoy, continue in this case.**

* * *

I saw something glowing, I saw that my pocket was glowing. I quickly check and got the orb I found earlier. I showed it to Auxo, he knew what it was.''You found a ender orb!'' he said excitedly ''You can teleport anywhere you want with it, be careful with that kind of power.'' he then gave me a caution. It was still glowing, I now know what it was, but didn't know why it glowed.

I walked outside to see if it reacts more. It did in fact, it starting to shine like a diamond or like a flashlight. I qucikly dug down and found another similar, it looked like a eye of some sort. I kept looking and found about twelve of them. They might not have value, but they seem imortant somehow.

I quickly went to a library that was a few blocks away from here and read some books. I came across a really interesting and epic book. I'm not a nerd or anything, but these facts and mysterious were nice. They had some origins, legends, myths, and facts. Until I came across a page that contained images of the objects I got. I read it out loud, but to myself though. ''Eye of ender is a item that is placed on a end portal summon/create the end portal, which leads to another dimension.'' I think I saw some portal frames a long time ago, and picked a few up during my journey. I kept reading for a while, and then ran back to the CraftOrigins house...

I went and then gathered everyone. They seemed puzzled on what was going on. ''I think I found some Eye of Ender and possibly some end portal frames.'' Everyone was silent for a moment, they all gave a skeptical face which made me think, they don't believe me. No time to rush this party then. It was time to do some work, I ran outside and went into the wild where I can slaughter some animals. I felt bad killing them, but I needed food, and speaking of it. I haven't any for a while now.

I was becoming a adventure enthusiast, y'know, going out and fighting monsters. Traveling to various places in the world. I know someday, I'll save the world. But thats too much to dream for or at least ask for. I went back into reality and took all the meat back to the CraftOrigins house, I went over to the furnace and dumped some coal in, I let it heat up for a few minutes and then add in the meat. I whistled and thought that life was good and we just gotta accept it, it reminded me about that time I saw that moon and the stars. It was a nice night but sad also, loosing friends that is. I looked back at the furnace and took out the meat, I saved it all in a small chest, only for food and stuff. I found some Golden Apples and decided to add that in for a boost up and more power.

I know, that I'm ready.


	11. Chapter 11 - Orbs

I didn't want to rush things up, so I looked for a chest within the CO house, nope. Didn't find anything. But I do want to kill some Endermen so I can obtain the ender orbs. If I'm going to kill a huge flying beast, then I've got to be prepared. I went to sleep as the night approached, I found out one thing. Endermen don't really appear in the daytime, so I wasted that opportunity for some rest, great.

I waited until night was approaching one again, so I went an killed some Creepers and Spiders. Luckily, I obtained some strings and gunpowder, I will probably blow up ''The End''. That all takes planning and I can't just burst into the end whenever I want to. I heard that once you enter The End, there's never turning back. ''...Wow...'' I said to myself, not trying to make any noise.

Evening was here, it was dark a little, so here's a opportunity. I quickly ran out and saw some Endermen, I killed about five of them and obtained five ender orbs. Awesome, But its a bit tricky, they teleport behind you and slowly approach you and all that weird stuff. But anyways, I kept killing some more, it was a bit easy, but they're tricky. One of them kept teleporting until I got confused and then knocked me back by throwing a dirt block at me. A stone block would pretty much injure me if it were to throw one at me. It kept throwing blocks at me and I got an idea, I knocked the blocks back it and it started to die, I ignited some TNT I crafted earlier and blew it up.

Time past, hours and hours, until dawn approached. It was time to make those frames so I put twelve of them on the ground and put all the eye of enders on them. The portal was created.

I stepped closer...


End file.
